Coach Marshall
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary After seeing Tundra and Dusty fuse into Dusndra, Marshall is determined to become super strong. Characters Marshall Princess Tundra (antagonist when fused into Dusndra) Dusty (antagonist when fused into Dusndra) Violet Avalanche Blizzard Ryder Gallery Story (The gems warp into the Gem Hub) Marshall: (looks up) Wow! What magical place of mystery is this? Dusty: Well- Princess: Oh, I'm so glad you asked! This was once a communication hub for Gem-kind. But lately, it's begun transmitting bursts of electromagnetic interference! Marshall: Whazzat mean? Tundra: It's hurting television. Marshall: Noooooooo! I'll save you television! Hi-yah! Dusty: (lifts Marshall) Sorry, but we need a Marshall at least...(shape shifts into stronger looking Marshall) THIS strong for this job! Marshall: It's all the me I could be! Princess: Dusty, we could be here all day taking out of these pillars individually. Dusty: Ugh, I hate it when your right. You get this look on your face... (She looks at Princess's face)'' Yeah, that's the one. Princess: What we need is a well thought out plan- Tundra: No. What we ''need is Dusndra. Tundra, fuse with me. Dusty & Princess: WHAAAT?! Dusty: Yeah! Let's mash it up! Bigger, badder, better! Ohohohohoho! Marshall: Hold your horses! Are...you guys going to become a Gem Fusion? ( both Dusty and Marshall scream in excitement.) Princess: WAIT! Tundra, think about this. You and Dusty can be a bit... eheh...unstable when your personalities combine. We need to be careful! Fuse with me, instead. Tundra: We don't need to be careful. We just need to be huge. Dusty: Oh, yeah! Let's wreck this joint! Tundra: Synchronize. (Tundra's and Dusty's fusion dance begins.) Princess: (covers Marshall's eyes) Marshall: Wha-? Whu-? Pearrrl... Come on! I wanna see! Dusndra: Hahahahaha I forgot how GREAT it feels to be me! Marshall: That's Dusndra? Dusndra: You got it, baby. Hey, Marshall. Wanna see something cool? Marshall: Yeah! (Dusndra'' fuses Tundra's gauntlets and Dusty's whip and forms her flail.)'' Dusndra: You like that, little man? Marshall: Are you gonna smash stuff with your wrecking-ball-thingy? Dusndra: That's the plan! Where should I start? Marshall: Do that one! (Dusndra smashes pillar) Princess: Marshall, I think we should go. Marshall: No way! This is awesome! Princess: Watch it! (kicks a rock) (A rock hits Marshall in the face.) Princess: Marshall! Ugh, you're just too much! Dusndra: Maybe you're just too LITTLE! Princess: Marshall, we're going! Marshall: What? I'm fine! What about Violet? Princess: She can find her own way home! Marshall: Awww... (Princess & Marshall warp away, before a huge rock destroys the Warp Pad.) (Marshall heads to the Big Donut) Marshall: 'Sup? Avalanche: Whoa! Marshall, what happened to you? Marshall: Oh just a little battle damage from our last mission. Avalanche: Really? Blizzard: Like what? Marshall: I got hit by a rock! (he shows a tiny cut to them) Avalanche and Blizzard: Hahahaha! Avalanche: It must not have been a very big rock. Marshall: Well... there's.. internal bleeding. My hurt is on the inside! Blizzard: Toughen UP, Steven! Marshall: You're right. I'm soft. Blizzard: If I weren't so modest about my sweet six-pack (struggles to open a can of sardines) and show you what a real man...looks like! (Avalanche opens car) Blizzard: Nah... I'm not gonna say thanks. Avalanche (punches Blizzard) Blizzard: Aha..aha... Marshall: That's it! We all need a workout! Let's do it! Let's workout together! You can beat up Blizzard and you don't have to starve to death if Avalanche divorces you! Blizzard: We're not MARRIED! Marshall: And I know just the guy to help us out. (They head to the Beach House where Ryder is) Marshall: Wow! This looks great! Ryder: Huh? Wha...? Marshall: Hey, Ryder! Ryder: Hey, Marshall. You like it? It's the best I can do on such short notice. Blizzard: No kidding. Ryder: Well I might join you guys, show you how its done! I've been slacking out on my workout routine for few weeks...months...years... decades. Marshall: Sure! The more the meatier! Oh! We'll need sweat bands! Ryder: Hey Princess. Come to check out some buff studs? Princess: No. (walks to Beach House) Marshall, what on earth are you up to? Marshall: We're starting a gym! Imma get supa strong! Like Violet! Princess: You know, maybe this isn't a good idea. Marshall: What? I wanna be strong so I can be useful to the team! Princess: There are different ways of being strong. Marshall: But I want to be strong in the real way. Come on, Princess. Let's get beefy! Princess: I'd rather not. (she enters the Beach House and sees clothes on floor) Marshall..... (starts singing) Why do you have to look up to her? Aside from in a literal sense. Dont'cha know that a power that big. Comes with a bigger expense?And can't you see that she's out of control. And overzealous? I'm telling you for your own good, And not because I'm--I could show you how to be strong... In the real way. And I know that we can be strong. In the real way. And I want to inspire you.I want to be your rock. And when I talk. It lights a fire in you. Marshall: Who's ready to get buff? I don't want to see your gut, I want to see your guts! (starts singing) I can show you how to be strong...In the real way. And I know that we can be strong...In the real way. Marshall and Princes: And I want to inspire you. I want to be your rock. And when I talk, it lights a fire in you. I want to inspire you. I want to be your rock. And when I talk. It lights a fire in you. (song ends with everyone tired from working out) Avalanche: Hey, Marshall. Maybe um... you can work out a bit, too? Marshall: Uh-huh? I have been. Blizzard: We've been working out. you've just been singing some dumb song. Ryder: But your doing a great job pumping us up! Marshall: Thanks! But I need to get strong TOO. I'm switching to four-wheel drive! (puts on four tires and runs around) Avalanche: Marshall, come on! We're ready to get started! We can't work out without your mad coaching skills! Marshall: Be there in a sec! So sore from getting ripped... Princess: I don't understand. Dusty and Tundra still aren't back yet. I tried to warp back and check on them, but the Warp Pad's down! (Suddenly, the ground starts to shake and outside voices can be heard) Ryder and Blizzard: What? Avalanche: Are you seeing this too?! Princess: (ducks) Wha! Marshall: Wha-- (Princess and Marshall quickly run out of the house, seeing Dusndra walking towards them.) Ryder: What the hay is that?! (Everyone runs away from Dusndra) Dusndra: (roars) ''I'M...BORED!!! Marshall: It's Dusndra! Princess: Y-you're back! Dusndra: YOU LEFT ME BEHIND! Princess: We just thought you didn't need any help. Now why don't you separate, and we can all sit down and relax? Dusndra: No! (''kicks Princess) Marshall: Princess! Princess: Listen to me! You've been fused for too long! You're losing yourselves! Dusndra: I AM MYSELF! AND I'M SICK OF BEING SPLIT UP! So you better get use to me, baby. AND GET THIS JUNK OFF MY BEACH (steps on gym) Marshall: Why is she wrecking Ryder's gym? Why is she attacking you?! Princess: '' Steven, get out of here! Marshall: I...can't...move... Dusndra: WHAT! YOU WANNA FIGHT?! Princess: You'll thank me LATER! ''( Dusndra hits Princess away.) Ryder: Come on, Marshall! Marshall: Dad, No! Princess! (Princess knocks off Dusndra's visor.) Dusndra: YOU THINK YOU'RE SOMETHING? YOU! (smashes Princess towards the sky) ARE! (smashes Princess into the ground) NOTHING! Marshall: My muscles! Princess: Marshall! I'm sorry... Marshall, Tundra, Dusty...uh-huh... I wasn't strong enough, to protect you. I'm not strong enough to do anything... Marshall (speaking through megaphone): Come on, Princess! Don't give up! I know you can take her down! Princess: I can't... Marshall: Yes, you can! Come on! You always knew what to do! You gotta to show her what you showed me! That you're strong, Princess! Strong in the REAL WAY! Dusndra: WHAT? YOU WANT SOME MORE?! Princess: ANYTIME! You're no match for me! Not even CLOSE! ( Dusndra chases after Princess up to the light house.) Marshall: Goooo! Dusndra: Get back here! (Princess leaps off cliff) Dusndra: Ha! Nice try. ( Dusndra starts swinging her flail only to fall after Princess throws her spear at her footing) Dusndra: Is that all you GOT? You think that's enough to beat- ( Dusndra flail lands on her head, separting her into Tundra and Dusty) Princess: Dusty! Tundra! Are you okay!? Tundra: Yeah... Violet just overworked our bodies. It's...a little painful. Dusty: I've got a monster headache. Princess (hugs them both tight) (Dusty and Tundra both moan in pain) Princess: Whoops. Marshall: Princess, you did it! Princess: Thanks. You make a good coach. Tundra: Princess, we should've listened...You were right. Princess: Yeah. I was right. Marshall: Go, Princess! Princess: Come on! I feel GREAT! Who's up for a MISSION? Or... Dusty: How long is she goin' to keep this up? Tundra: We deserve it. Take it like a Gem. Blizzard: Ugh...What the heck just happened? Marshall: DROP AND GIVE ME 20!!! (episode ends)